Before Meta
by deathjewel
Summary: A detailed history on Vahn's childhood and early years before he went off to fight the mist with Meta.


7 years ago...  
  
Vahn was at the Genesis tree and was praying that his mom would be ok, and that she could live through her sickness. It started to get dark and he looked up at the sky, it was no longer blue like he remembered four years ago, the mist changed everything, it sucked the life out of things that did have life and used the energy for evil purposes, it made the pain and hate boil up inside of him, he walked up the path and around the gate and walked into his house. His dad, Val was in there with the Village Elder. Just as Vahn walked in Val looked at him,Vahn, the Village Elder is here, pay your respects. Vahn looked at the Village Elder and bowed his head down at him. Vahn listened as they talked and looked at his newborn baby sister and his mom, Nora. Your mom is fine Vahn, she just needs a little rest, then she'll be just fine. He'd heard his dad say in the past, but some how he knew that wasn't the case,Val, Nora had a birthing problem, she lost allot of blood, she isn't going to live very long, unless we get her the drake water from drake castle. the Village Elder said. Vahn heard it too. Vahn then made up his mind, and made a discision that would change his life, as well as his father's forever. Vahn got up and ran out of the house. Val got out of the house shortly after Vahn did. He walked out and saw Juno standing outside on the beach just gazing at the ocean. Val just walked up to him and asked,Nice day huh? Juno repliedYeah. they both just stood there quiet and Juno just said in a soothing voice,I heard about Nora, I-I'm sorry. Val just stood their as a tear ran down his cheek. He just stood there and said,Yeah, It'll be fine though, atleast I still have Vahn and Nene. By the way, have you seen Vahn? He ran out of the house, and he'd either be here or at the Genesis tree and I checked both places on the way here...  
Vahn ran as fast as he could with his eyes water with close on him a fire seru, it had a bird like head with a long shard pointy beak, then just a spinal column connecting to two blades, this seru was known as a gimard. Vahn running as fast as he could not knowing where drake castle was in the mist which was to dense to see through, he ran and tripped over his own feet in fear, he got up and then started running again. The gimard started to catch up again and pecked at his feet, and Vahn once tripped again, scraping his knee in which that prevented him from getting up. He cowered in fear as the gimard leaned back about to stap vahn with it's sharp beak when all of a sudden out of no where a hunting sword was stabbed in the vile creature's back as it fell to the ground and there was the figure of Val standing before Vahn. Val took the sword out of the gimard's back and yelledNOW!!! All of the hunters came out as the gimard backed up and made a shrill noise, out of nowhere another gimard appeared on fire and Vahn heard the whoosh of the fire go right over him as he ducked and he heard a scream, a human scream. Strong hands grabbed Vahn and brought him away from the battle, it was Juno. Juno tried to block Vahn's site of the his dad, Val who was just hit by the fireball in which nearly hit him. Val fell to the ground as the gimard came over even closer to Val and pierced Val's scorched flesh on his leg, everytime the gimard struck Vahn winced at it, just like he was feeling the pain himself. Juno tried to block it even more but it did no use, Vahn felt his eyes burn with tears begging to be let out as he saw the blood on the gimard's beak, his own dad's blood right as an axe flew into the back of the gimard's bird-like head. Vahn cried knowing this was all because of him. Juno picked up Vahn and started to run with him while three guys picked up Val and ran with him back to Rim Elm, the rest ran too. Vahn just looked back and thought, what would've saved mom is back their, we're leaving it behind, we're basically giving up on mom,NO!!! he cried out loud. Juno just kept on running. Vahn cried even harder. They ran, and ran and Vahn could see the door to Rim Elm faintly through the mist. They approached it and and started banging on it, it was opened almost instantly. They got inside and people came up and saw Val's leg, scorched and bloody, the hunters ran with Val to the Village Elder's house and Vahn close behind them. when they got in they started to put herb's and healing leaves and gave Val medicine, on his leg, Vahn stood their in shock and ran out of the house. He ran until he came to a cliff.Vahn running as fast as he could came up to the cliff and was at the edge about to fall off, he tried to balance himself with his arms, but he fell anyways, and hit the soft sand of the beach. He got knocked out for a little bit.  
He woke up and it was morning. As he looked up, there was feet, so he looked up even more and saw a well built man. The man looked down at Vahn and reached out his hand. Vahn grabbed the man's hand as he helped Vahn up. The Man looked at Vahn and smiled,Hi, what's your name there little one? Vahn replied with,Well, um, V-Vahn m-mister, The man looked at Vahn and smiled,Don't be afraid, I'm Tetsu of Biron Monastary, what brought you hear to the beach? Vahn stuttered,w-well um... and told him everything that had happened. Tetsu smiled and said,Well seemed like you had a rough day yesterday, well, I'm here because, I was hear doing some preaching for Biron Monastary in this town when the mist all of a sudden came, and now I'm stranded here. What is Biron Monastary, and what is a monk? Vahn asked. Tetsu just smiled and said,Well, Biron is the god of strength and love, Biron Monastary is a monastary devoted to him. Monks are men who devote themselves to something completely, in this case it is to Biron. Biron monks train themselves in the fighting arts and outlaw the use of Seru. Vahn Looked up and smiled. I want to know more, Vahn said. Tetsu just said, You look like you would be a great monk at Biron Monastary, why don't you be my student? Then you could learn more, you have the potential, you're so eager to learn, how about it? Vahn looked up and nodded his head yes. Then he heard Mei calling his name. You'd better get going Vahn. Tetsu said. Vahn replied,Thank you for everything. and went up the stairs to get off of the beach.  
  
  



End file.
